1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a switching unit that switches between supply and shutoff of power to the information processing apparatus, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Art
Conventionally, for realizing a power-saving apparatus, an apparatus has been known to include an auto-off driving circuit to automatically turn off a power supply switch when the apparatus is not operated for a predetermined time.
Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2000-152494 discusses an apparatus capable of performing auto-off driving where the power supply switch is provided with a mechanical relay, which is driven by signal control at a power supply secondary side with the power supply switch turned on to turn off the power supply switch.
However, in a conventional image forming apparatus, since a voltage is always applied to the power supply switch, power consumption of the image forming apparatus is wastefully increased.